


Study My Ass (and More)

by withthepilot



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Libraries, M/M, Starfleet Academy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-23
Updated: 2011-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-15 01:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withthepilot/pseuds/withthepilot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim tests out a new study technique on McCoy. It seems pretty unconventional.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study My Ass (and More)

"Damn it, Jim, that tickles!"

Jim's bright eyes flickered up, then, squinting and reflective under the harsh library lights. Leonard gripped the shelf behind him tightly, trying his best not to knock all the books off the damn thing, distracted by a multitude of shiny sights at once: Jim's tongue sliding over his lips, the upward quirk of his mouth, and the sharp, glistening tip of the nib of his—

"Fountain pen, Jim? Really?" It felt like a wet pinprick running over his skin, up and down, side to side. Jim was writing _equations_ on him, of all things, ridiculous combinations of numbers and lowercase letters that he had to memorize for some big exam, all plucked from a big, dusty book in the deserted sector of the main stacks. Naturally, instead of checking the book out like a normal human being, Jim had some cockamamie "study method" in mind, which apparently involved pulling Leonard's trousers halfway down his legs and going to town with jet black ink on his inner thighs. Leonard shook his head in exasperation and grunted softly when Jim tightened his grip on his hipbone. "Where'd you even get that thing?"

"Have my ways," Jim murmured. He stopped writing momentarily to flip the page of his book, then continued. "I kinda like it. Feels nice and...you know, authentic."

" _Authentic_ ," Leonard said with a snort. He hissed when Jim ended a line with a particularly vicious jab of the pen nib, and barely resisted the urge to smack the boy upside his fool head. "Watch it with that thing," he growled. "You know I've got a rule about holes ending up where they shouldn't."

Jim turned his head to laugh helplessly into his bicep at that, muffling the joyful sound in the bunched fabric of his uniform top. "Jesus, Bones. What the hell are you complaining so much about? Don't you know what this means?"

"No," Leonard said, scowling. Truthfully, all he knew was that this scribbling all over one of the most sensitive areas of his body was starting to form a distinct tent in his boxers, and Jim was getting awfully close to a poke in his pretty blue eyeball. Leonard gasped out loud, unable to help himself, when Jim tilted his face up and actually nuzzled the firming line of his cock through his thin underwear.

"It _means_ ," Jim said, dropping a light kiss to boot, "that you're my study guide." He capped his fountain pen and closed the heavy textbook with a firm thud, then pulled Leonard's pants back up to his waist, zipping him up and securing the belt. Before Leonard could ask questions, Jim was back on his feet, smooching his lips. "These equations are tough to memorize; figured I'd give myself a little extra motivation. I'm gonna have to immerse myself in the material, Bones. Which means I'm gonna be spending a _lot_ of time down there."

"A lot of..." Leonard blinked, processing Jim's words and what they... "Fuck, Jim." He grabbed Jim by his belt loops and tugged him close for a harder kiss, one that left his lips tingling. "Tellin' you right now: You get anything less than an A+ and I'm gonna be _very_ disappointed in you."

"Bones, you know I always go for extra credit," Jim said. He grinned and reached down to squeeze Leonard's ass. "Plus, it beats flash cards, huh?"

Leonard couldn't argue with that. He rolled his eyes, smirking, and let Jim lead him out of the stacks.


End file.
